


A Totally Average Walk in the Park

by GracieBirdie



Series: Adventures in Demonic Babysitting [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Children, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: Peter and Alex meet an oblivious woman at the park.





	A Totally Average Walk in the Park

Alex came barreling through the open front door, vividly bright pink princess dress swiliring as they took a flying leap onto the couch.

Peter raised an amused eyebrow at them, smirking as he said “Alex. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Alex leveled an unimpressed glare at him, gaze as dark and terrifying as the emptiness of space. “I’m hungry. Can we go now?”

Peter sighed and set his book down on the coffee table before sanding up and holding his hand out for Alex to take. “Patience is a virtue.” he said dryly.

He and Alex stared at each other for several seconds before Peter grinned evilly and scooped Alex up, fingers tickling the scales on their stomach. “But there’s nothing virtues about us is there little one?”

The shriek Alex let out raised the hairs on the back of Peter’s neck and he dropped them on instinct.

Alex landed on their feet and sent a hauntingly familiar smirk at Peter. “First one to the car gets to pick where we eat!”

They took off, laughing in delight and completely oblivious to the fact their sharp little hooves were tearing the hem of their dress.

Peter huffed but didn’t hesitate to take off after them, only just managing to snatch his car keys on his way out the door.

  
  


The drive to the park was completely uneventful, if Peter ignored the fact Alex spend it grinding their mouthful of fangs together at the indignity of having to ride in a booster seat, something that Alyssa and John Stilinski both insisted on.

Peter had barely shut off the car before Alex was out and sprinting to the playground. Peter followed more steadily, confident in the knowledge that Alex liked the park too much to risk being banned for eating children and/or dogs.

He settled onto a park bench, content to wait the few minutes left before Stiles to get off work for his lunch break.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a woman with a baby stroller come up beside his bench. She frowned deeply at him and asked “Are one of these children yours?”

Peter gave her a charming smile. “The hell spawn in the pink is my charge.”

She gasped, scandalized by his language. “What a horrible thing to say about a child!”

Alex, who had a truly wonderful nose for drama, rushed over to Peter and the woman. They looked her up and down before pointedly turning away in clear dismissal. Peter fought the urge to clap.

Alex pouted at Peter and opened their mouth, no doubt about to ask where Stiles was, when the woman loudly interrupted.

“Oh my goodness! You make a beautiful princess!”

Peter and Alex turned to look at her with identical expressions of horror.

“Excuse me?” Peter asked in a slow drawl.

The woman was completely oblivious however. She smiled brightly at Alex and said, “How old are you sweeti-”

Alex unhinged their jaw, teeth glinting dangouriously in the sunlight, strands of venom connected their rows upon rows of fangs. A high, nauseating sound started to echo from their mouth. Peter casually covered his ears as he smiled contentedly at Alex.

The woman pressed her hand to her chest, obviously offended at Alex’s interruption. “That was very rude of you, young lad-”

Peter could feel the screams of the damned vibrate through his bones as Alex once again cut the woman off.

She looked from Alex to Peter in indignation. Determinedly putting her hands on her hips she looked Peter in the eye and asked, “Aren’t you going to do anything to stop your daught-”

This time when Alex screamed Peter felt the bench his was sitting on shaking. Peter glanced down and saw the baby in the stroller staring at Alex with wide open eyes and mouth, pure amazement obvious on their little baby face. Peter supposed whatever magic Alex used to keep people not in the know about the supernatural from seeing their true form must not be working on the tiny probably-human.

The woman rounded on Peter, fury in her eyes. “You’re obviously an unfit guardian if you’re going to just let her-”

Alex’s whole body tensed, poised to throw themself at the woman and no doubt playing on paralyzing her for her inability to get a hint.

Peter stayed where he was, not at all interested in stopping Alex from exacting whatever horrible torture they wished to inflict on the woman.

Before Alex could actually jump her arms wrapped around their shoulders and Stiles lightly rubbed his cheek against theirs.

He smiled beatifically at the woman and said, dry as the Sahara. “Ma’am. Alex very obviously doesn’t like you referring to them with female coded words.”

The woman opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally mumbling “But the...” she trailed off and gestured at Alex’s dress.

Peter finally lowered his hands and leaned forward onto the bench, polite smile firmly in place. “Do you have a problem with their attire?” he asked, glint in his eye that suggest she’d better not have a problem.

“I just...” she said awkwardly. She frowned at Alex for a long moment before muttering an apology and quickly walked off, stroller rolling ahead of her. The baby in the stroller leaned over the side as far as they could and waved very enthusiastically in goodbye.=

“Alex.” Stiles said, sounding slightly chiding. “Didn’t we talk about using your words when people say something you don’t like?”

Alex glared at Stiles over their shoulder before saying “She was being mean to Peter.”

Stiles gently pet Alex’s hair and sent a flat look at Peter. “Peter can take care of himself you know.”

“So?” Alex asked, unimpressed.

Stiles smiled and held his hands out, one for Alex and one for Peter. “The fact you didn’t bite her is a great improvement and you deserve an ice cream for showing such restraint.”

Absolute delight crossed Alex’s face and they started to pull Stiles, and subsequently Peter, out of the park.


End file.
